mipequeoponyfanlaborfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fan-Fic: Navidad De Recuerdos
Mi profe de ingles siempre me dice: Si quieres resumir tu historia, haslo de una manera en la cual seainteresante y atriga a muchos a leerla y blah blah blah. Queria empezar asi este fic, pero soy pesima con resumenes, asi que directo al prologo :v. Bueno, si deberia dejar un mini resumen. Aqui va nada: Navidad llego! Yay! Tiempo de celebrar! Aunque no todos lo ven de la misma manera. Belinda es una de esa personas. El recuerdo de sus padres sigue regresando y no puede hacer nada para olvidarlo, o por lo menos superarlo. La unica esperanza que tiene es que sus amigos y hermano la ayuden a pasar una Feliz Navidad. PD: No estuvo tan mal, eh? PD2: Olvide mencionar, es en Equestria Girls. Prologo Era una tarde en las cuales el sol se podia ver claramente mientras se escondia entre los edificios y colinas en Equestria City. La puesta del sol era una de las cosas preferidas de Belinda, como las nubes tornan rosado y el cielo esta adornado con rosado, naranja y morado. Por ultimo, el sol estaria en un lado y la luna en el medio, y las estrellas estarian en el medio, como ojitos vigilando el cielo. Belinda, en ese entonces una niña de cuatro años, solo estaba sentada en el balcon de su casa, mirando el sol ocultarse entre unas colinas. El unico ruido era la brisa de principios de invierno, el cual la hacia temblar de ves en cuando, pero no queria entrar a buscar su abrigo sin perder un segundo del sol ocultandose. Problemas, penso Belinda, puestas del sol significan problemas. Aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos, despues de unos dias de su cumpleaños... y la tragica muerte de su padre. Era 24 de diciembre, Nochebuena. O casi una semana desde la muerte de sus padres. De repente escucho unos pasos detras de ella. Trato de analizar la velocidad y el ruido que hacia la persona caminaba. Era Flash, el unico que podia considerar un miembro de familia. En ese entonces solo tenia ocho años. Flash: Sabes que no debes mirar al sol por mucho tiempo. Y deberias usar un abrigo. Belinda se volteo, la mitad de ella estaba alumbrada por los ultimos rayos del sol y la otra miraba a Flash. Belinda: El frio no me molesta. Y la puesta del sol es algo que se compara conmigo, o nosotros. Era sorprendente como una niña podia tener pensamientos asi. Quizas podria dedicarse a la literatura, o quizas podria dedicarse a qudarse alli mirando al sol hasta que no viera nada. Flash decidio cambiar el tema, mas o menos. Flash: Llego un abogado hace un rato para decidir quien nos puede cuidar. Y a donde deberiamos ir. Belinda se molesto. Primero sus padres, y ahora su casa? Belinda: No me ire como nada. Voy a.... Decidio interrumpir su propia voz. Se sento a gemir, y su hermano decidio darle un abrazo para consolarla. Flash: No iremos a ningun lado. Tuvimos suerte que nuestro padre dejo la casa a nuestros nombres. Belinda, con lagrimas en sus ojos, respondio: Belinda: Aun no sera lo mismo. Quien nos cuidara? Flash: Tia Starmist vendra a cuidarnos la mayor parte del año. Belinda: Y su odiosa hija vendra tambien? Flash: Quizas. Belinda comenzo a gemir de nuevo. Nada parecia alegrarla. Belinda: Flash, promete que como un hermano no me abandonaras ni me decepcionaras. Asi me sentire apoyada por alguien. Flash: Yo... lo prometo. Belinda: De corazon? Flash: De corazon. El sol termino de ocultarse en el horizonte, la luna alumbraba intensamente junto con las estrellas... Capitulo 1 Ocho años despues... Nuevamente era Nochebuena. Aunque Belinda no creia que tenia nada de “bueno”. Claro, ya habia cumplido doce años, pero seguia recordando todo lo que paso. Belinda caminaba hacia su casa desde Canterlot High. No creia que el clima estaba tan frio, aun cuando solamente estaba usando un pequeño abrigo y un gorro. Reviso la temperatura en su celular, seis grados celsius. Ha pasado mas frio que eso. Como si la naturaleza escucho lo que dijo, el viento comenzo a soplar mas fuerte, haciendo que su vista se nublara un poco. No podia ver hacia donde caminaba, y termino chocando con alguien. ???: Oye, estas bien? Belinda se acomodo los lentes y recogio un par de cosas que se cayeron al suelo, incluyendo libros, libretas de dibujo y lapices de colores. Luego miro con quien se choco. Piel anaranjada. Cabello rojo y amarillo, que la hacia ver como una caja de regalos. Ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas. No podia ser ella, o si? Belinda: Si, estoy bien. Belinda se hizo a un lado para tratar de esquivar a la chica e irse, pero esta le bloqueo el paso. Tipico de la Susan, penso Belinda. Sunset Shimmer: Debo pedirte una disculpa. Belinda: Muy tarde. Belinda siguio su camino, lo ultimo que queria era hablar con la ex de su hermano. Lo unico que hizo fue hacer mas daño del que ya le habia ocasionado a muchas personas. Tanto ella como su hermano decidieron olvidarse de Sunset, y lo consideraron lo mejor. Sunset: Belinda, espera. Belinda se detuvo y volteo a ver a Sunset. Belinda: Que quieres Susan? Sunset: Mira, se que hice daño con lo de... ya sabes. Solo queria pedir una disculpa. Belinda: Y a que se debe eso? Acaso es porque una chica te humillo en el baile de otoño hace uno o dos meses atras? Si quieres una disculpa, ganatela. Aprende que en la vida no todo es gratis. Y aprende que cuando un papel se arruga, no se puede arreglar. Belinda se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino. Parte de ella sentia lastima por Sunset, pero estaba casi convencida de que Sunset era una chica ambisiosa. La gran pregunta era si aun era peligrosa. Belinda recordo la primera vez que ella y su hermano conocieron a Sunset Shimmer. Ese dia la chica se veia tan inocente y tan amable, que les cayo por sorpresa cuando descubrieron lo que en realidad tenia en mente. (Inicio del Flashback) Belinda Narrando: Era un hermoso domingo soleado. Las nubes decoraban el cielo, no habia mucho trafico y las pocas flores que habian bailaban al ritmo del viento. Flash y yo acabamos de regresar de Sugar Cube Corner, una cafeteria que vende... uff, lo que te imagines de postre. Yo iba comiendo un helado de vainilla, mi favorito, mientras conversaba. Flash iba escuchando musica en sus audifonos, asi que dudaba que me estaba escuchando claramente. De alguna manera u otra terminamos en un callejon sin salida. Tipica de mi hermano cuando esta guiando el camino a casa mientras escucha musica. Yo lo mire seriamente y el parecio leerme el pensamiento. Se quito los audifonos y los guardo. Estabamos a punto de regresarnos cuando alguien nos bloqueo la salida. Tenia cabello ondulado y marron, piel de color... ay ni se. Lo que si se es que parecia estar buscando a alguien y al mismo tiempo parecia que tenia años sin dormir. En su mano izquierda sostenia un reloj de bolsillo y en su mano derecha... un cuchillo. Yo nunca habia visto a nadie en mi vida sosteniendo un cuchillo en frente mio, excepto por la tia Starmist cuando corta vegetales. Sin pensarlo dos veces me escondi detras de Flash y este me tomo de la mano, para asegurarme que: uno, me quede alli y dos, que no haga nada tonto. Chico-con-cara-de-asesino: Donde esta? Flash: A quien buscas? C-c-c-d-a: Riddick. Flash y yo nos miramos confudidos. No habiamos escuchado de nadie cuyo nombre fuera “Riddick”. Flash: Lo siento, am, joven. No lo conocemos. Cccda: Con que no, eh? La claridad de la salida del callejon no me dejo ver la expresion del chico claramente. Pero podia decir que no era nada buena... El chico apreto el cuchillo en su mano. Comenzo a contar desde uno, no se si era para darnos tiempo de escapar (yo lo hubiera hecho) o para calmarse. Cuando llego a ocho, tirosu reloj al suelo y este partio en mil pedasos. Comenzo a caminar hacia nosotros lentamente mientras se pasaba el cuchillo de mano en mano. El callejon estaba bloqueado por una pared demasiado alta para escalar. Parecia el fin. Al fin paz para mi, pensaba en ese momento. Hasta que nos salvo una voz detras de nosotros. La voz provenia claramente de una chica. ???: Quien crees que eres y que crees que haces? Cccda volteo, y tiro su cuchillo al suelo. Cccda: Estoy eliminando a los que esten en mi camino y no ayudan en nada. Por? ???: Mmm, ya veo. Los conoces? Cccda: Flash y Belinda Sentry. Doble shock. Como es que este tipo sabia de nosotros? Decidi enfocarme en la chica. Tenia cabello ondulado de color rojo y amarillo. Piel anaranjada y ojos como esmeraldas. Usaba una camisa fuscia, chaleco negro, falda naranja y botas negras con rosa. Totalmente una chica que se veria popular en cualquier escuela. ???: No tienes algo mas que hacer? Cccda: Te importa? ???: Si me importara ya no existirias. Cccda: Umm, violenta. Cuidaria mis palabras si fuera tu. ???: Y yo cuidaria mis acciones si fuera tu. No querras saber lo que puedo hacer. El cccda busco su cuchillo en el suelo. Ya no estaba alli, sino en las manos de la chica. Cccda: Pero como-?! ???: Rindete. Cccda: jamas. El cccda hace un movimiento con su mano y desaparece en una capa de humo. Yo quede sorprendida. Dije algo inteligente como... Belinda: Wow... enseñame a hacer eso! Flash me dio un suave codazo. Cortesia, modales, blah blah blah, alguna de esas cosas queria decirme. ???: Algun dia te podre enseñar a hacer eso. Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer. Un placer conocerlos. Flash: El placer es nuestro. Flash le dio la mano a Sunset en señal de saludo. Sunset parecia no estar muy segura, pero se la dio. Belinda: De donde vienes? Sunset quedo medio paralizada, pero reacciono rapidamente. Sunset: Amm, vengo de... otra ciudad? Belinda: Debi suponerlo. No te habia visto en Equestria City anteriormente. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... quizas si... o quizas no. Parte de mi me decia que habia visto a esta chica, pero me convenci que no. Decidimos invitar a Sunset a nuestra casa por un rato, pero nego y se fue. No se como ayudo ya que la encontrabamos todos los dias en la calle, camino a casa... (Fin del Flashback) Capitulo 2 Belinda llego a casa. Tiro su mochila en un sillon de la sala y comenzo a subir las escaleras en direccion a su habitacion. O la habitacion de ella y Melody, su odiosa prima. Belinda: Ya volvi! Belinda entro a su compartida habitacion y se tiro en la cama. De la nada, entro Melody -una chica de trece años con cabello ondulado, violeta y azul; piel amarilla y ojos rojos- y se molesto al ver a Belinda. Melody: Que haces sobre mi cama?! Si, no era un “Como estas”, “Como te va”, “Como pasaste la Nochebuena en la escuela”. Sino un “Que haces en mi cama”. Belinda suspiro, ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas. No dudo dos veces y se levanto de la cama. Belinda: Fue un dia muy agotador para mi. Quiero paz y tranquilidad. Melody: Bueno busca tu paz en otro lado. Belinda: Te recuerdo que esta casa es mia y de mi hermano. Melody: Aun asi no mandas! Belinda: Tu tampoco! Ambas estaban a punto de discutir cuando la tia Starmist llamo a Belinda desde abajo de las escaleras. Tia Starmist: Belinda! Que te he dicho de dejar tus cosas tiradas en la sala?! Belinda no tenia ganas de bajar las escaleras. Miro enojada a Melody, el cual tenia cara de orgullo y victoria. Belinda salio de la habitacion y bajo las escaleras. Cuando llego a la sala vio a Tia Starmist en la entrada de brazos cruzados. Belinda: Lo siento, Tia Star, ahora mismo recogere mi mochi--- Belinda volteo a ver la sala. Habian papeles y libros por todos lados. La mochila estaba abierta y tirada en el suelo. Belinda: Yo--- yo no hice esto! Estaba a punto de culpar a Melody cuando vio que su mochila se movia. Belinda se acerco y levanto la mochila. Debajo de la mochila habia un gato de color negro. Sus ojos verdes observaban a Belinda. Belinda no pudo evitar sentir lastima por este gato. Belinda: Aww, es una ternura. Me lo puedo quedar Tia? Tia Starmist: Bueno... con tal de que no se acerque a tu hermano esta bien. Belinda: Yay! Tia Starmist: amm, recuerdas lo que paso la ulyima vez que tuvieron mascotas? Belinda: amm, nope. Belinda volteo a ver al gatito. Las patitas, hocico y punta de la cola eran blancas. Belinda: Creo que te llamare... Mochi. Ya que te encontre en mi mochila! Belinda subio a las escaleras con el gato en sus brazos. Y claro que recordaba lo que paso con sus mascotas anteriores. (Inicio del Flashback) Belinda, Flash, Melody y la tia Starmist estaban sentados en la mesa almorzando. Belinda no queria comer nada, cada vez estaba mas delgada y sus animos no mejoraban. Tia Starmist: Belinda, querida. Me harias un gran favor si te comes aunque sea la mitad de lo que tienes en el plato. Belinda solo agarro un vaso con agua de la mesa y tomo parte de lo que habia. Dejo el vaso en la mesa y dijo. Belinda: El vaso esta medio lleno o medio vacio? Melody: Creo que ya se que necesitas para sentirte mejor. Una mascota! A Belinda parecio gustarle la idea de lo de la mascota. Belinda: Podemos tener un cachorro? Tia Starmist: Mucho ruido. Belinda: un gato? Flash: Soy alergico. Belinda: Un perico/loro? Melody: se ira volando. Belinda: Un pez? Rato despues, todos iban en el carro de regreso a casa. Belinda y Flash tenian cada uno una bolsa con agua y un pez dorado dentro. Melody no quiso aceptar un pez, asi que estaba con las manos vacias. Tia Starmist: y... como llamaran sus peces? Belinda: Bubble! Flash: Charlie. Mas tarde, antes de la cena... Belinda: Mira! Bubble nada y la luz hace ver como si brillara! Flash: Eso es porque tiene escamas. Belinda: Eso ya lo sabia. En fin, mira los peces nadar! Melody: Sigo sin entender como es que pueden ser hinoptizados por un pez. Tia Starmist: A cenar! No habia mucho que comer ese dia. Asi que habian nachos, salsa de tomate y arroz. Belinda: Los nachos con la salsa tienen un parecido a las escamas de Bubble... Flash, el cual se estaba comiendo un nacho con salsa, corrio al baño a botarlo, el cual dejo a Belinda riendose, una risa que no se habia escuchado desde hace meses. Melody: Sabia que una mascota la animaria. Pasaron los dias, y al mismo tiempo pasaban los insultos que Flash y Belinda les daban a sus peces. Hasta que un dia en la mañana. Flash: Tu pez se murio... Belinda vio a su pez dentro de la bolsa, muerto. No pudo hacer nada pero llorar. Tia Starmist mira a Flash enojada. Flash: Que? Belinda: Ya se que podemos hacer. En el patio trasero, se ve a Belinda, Melody y Flash. En frente de ellos habia una tumba pequeña que decia: Aqui descansa Bubble. Al rato, Belinda regresaba a casa con otra bolsa y otro pez. La Tia Starmist tomaba de la mano a Belinda. Flash y Melody iban jugando piedra, papel o tijera. Tia Starmist: Bueno, cual sera el nombre de tu nueva mascota? Belinda: Peperoni! Como el ingrediente de la pizza! Flash: Ay... no dañes la pizza tambien, Belinda! Pero dias despues... “Aqui Descansa Peperoni”, “Aqui descansa Charlie”. Melody: Bueno, creo que los peces no fueron buena idea despues se todo. Belinda: Mira quien lo dice. Melody ignoro el comentario de Belinda. Melody: Yo pienso que deberiamos tener una mascota mas... resistible. Flash: Un perro? Belinda: Un gato sin pelo? Melody: Ya veran. Al dia siguiente, Melody llego con una caja. Era una caja comun y corriente, solo que tenia agujeros en los lados. Melody quito la tapa, y dentro de la caja habia un camaleon. Tenia ojos grandes y amarillos y una cola mas larga de lo comun. Tia Starmist: Melody, querida, estas segura de que...? Melody: Si, segura. Belinda: Que come? Melody: grillos o saltamontes. Belinda: (asqueada) no come otra cosa? Melody: no lo creo. Lo que si creo es que traje una caja extra con unos cuantos grillos. Melody coloco un aproximado de veinte grillos en la caja donde el camaleon esta. Tia Starmist: Y... como lo llamaran? Belinda: Rodolfo! Melody: Vale, Rodolfo sera su nombre. Belinda: No crees que le pusiste muchos grillos? Melody: nah, que va. Seguramente se comera alguno mas tarde. Al dia siguiente... Era una linda mañana. Los pajaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, el viento soplaba. Hasta que... Belinda: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Flash y Melody bajan las escaleras para ver que pasaba. Belinda: Rodolfo se murio... Melody: Que?! Flash: Bueno, resulta que la “mascota fuerte” duro menos que un dia. (Fin del Flashback) Belinda se encontraba en su habitacion. Estaba sosteniendo a Mochi mientras trataba de pensar. Belinda: Bueno. Me asegurare de que no termines en el patio trasero como los demas... nadie supo como Rodolfo murio. Los grillos estaban en la caja. No se si a Rodolfo le dio un infarto o que pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Mochi maulla. Belinda: No, no te cortare el pelo por el hecho que mi hermano sea alergico. Mochi maulla nuevamente. Belinda: Como terminaste en mi mochila, despues de todo? Capitulo 3 Era de noche. Belinda ya estaba lista para dormir y esperar Navidad. Pero claro que no la iba a esperar. Se acosto en una bolsa de dormir dentro de su habitacion, ya que Melody le gano en una discusion sobre la cama. Mochi no parecia querer dormirse, asi que solo jugaba con una bola de lana que ni siquiera Belinda sabia de donde la saco. Belinda: Ugh, Navidad. Tiene sentido cuando la muerte de mis padres fue hace una semana? Tiene sentido celebrar si acaba de pasar una tragedia? Mochi deja de jugar con la lana y se acerca a Belinda. Mochi mira la luna. Era luna llena. De repente Mochi corre a la puerta de la habitacion y sale. Belinda: Mochi? A donde vas? Mochi baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta trasera. Belinda solo lo sigue. Mochi abre la cerca que dividia el terreno de la casa y sigue corriendo hacia un campo abierto. Belinda estaba confundida, pero solo siguio a su gato, sin saber a donde iba. Luego de correr unos minutos, Mochi se detuvo en un jardin. Habian diferentes tipos de flores, todas las que una persona se podia imaginar. Al lado del jardin habia un arbol de roble. Belinda al fin pudo alcanzar a Mochi, y no recordaba la ultima vez que corrio tanto asi. Belinda: Mochi... no... vuelvas... a... correr... asi... Mochi maulla y señala el jardin. Belinda: Si, es un jardin muy bonito pero... Belinda mira el jardin. De alguna manera le resultaba familiar. Habian libelulas volando sobre las plantas. Belinda miro a la luna nuevamente, y recordo que alguien alguna vez le dijo “Las semillas en la bolsa de plata crecen mejor si se platan en luna llena.” Belinda volteo a ver alrededor del jardin. Debajo del arbol habian dos palas y una bolsa de color plateada. Belinda saco una semilla y se acerco al jardin. Cuidadosamente planto la semilla en un espacio. Mochi le trajo agua a Belinda y esta se pregunto de donde habian salido. Pero quizas nunca sabria asi que le dio igual. Despues de plantar la semilla, Belinda se sento debajo del arbol. Belinda: Creo que si recuerdo este lugar. Flash y yo vinimos aqui hace varios años atras... Mochi maulla. Belinda: Que? Recuerdo las libelulas y las flores. Anque el arbol no estaba tan alto... Mochi maulla. Belinda: Me pregunto como es que las flores aun se ven bonitas? Quien las cuidara? Mochi maulla. (Inicio del Flashback) Belinda estaba sentada en su cama. Al parecer no podia dormir. Entonces se le ocurrio ir a ver a su hermano. Belinda corrio al cuarto que estaba al lado y abrio la puerta. Belinda: noc noc? Belinda se acerco lentamente a la cama. Entonces pego un grito para despertar a Flash. Flash se despierta de golpe y con los oidos tapados. Belinda: Buenas noches! Flash: Que haces despierta? Son las once y media de la noche. Belinda: No puedo dormir. Estoy tan emocionada de que pronto cumplire cuatro años que quiero que sea pronto! Flash: Si tu lo dices... Belinda: Que me vas a regalar? Flash: No te voy a decir. Belinda: Aww. Por que? Flash: Porque tu tampoco me dices cuando me vas a regalar algo. Belinda: aww. Por favor. Belinda pone una cara de suplica. Flash: no. Pero si se que puedo hacer. Belinda se emociona al oir eso. Belinda: Que es? Que es? Dime dime dime dime... Flash: Esta bien. Sigueme. Belinda: A donde? Flash: Ya veras. Despues de un rato Belinda y Flash llegaron al jardin. Se veia igual de hermoso, con las libelulas volando alrededor. Belinda: Wao... este lugar es... no tengo palabras para describirlo! Flash: Lo se. He venido aqui un par de veces... Belinda: Por que no me dijiste antes? Flash: Porque se que vas a querer venir aqui como excusa para no dormir. Belinda: (sarcasmo) Ja ja, que gracioso. Belinda voltea a ver unas bolsas de color plateado y dos palas debajo del arbol de roble. Belinda: Y esas para que son? Flash: Son flores de plata. No existen muchas. Belinda: Las podemos plantar ahora? Flash: Las plantas en la bolsa plateada crecen mejor cuando las plantas en luna llena. Belinda: Oh. Belinda mira la luna, era luna menguante. Pasarian un par de semanas antes de que fuera luna llena nuevamente. Belinda observa las libelulas con atencion. Era la primera vez que las veia tan cerca asi. Anteriormente solo las habia visto en imagenes. El brillo que hacian eran como pequeñas estrellas recien bajadas del cielo. Belinda: Las libelulas son hermosas... Flash: Estoy de acuerdo. Belinda: Me puedo quedar con algunas? Flash: Claro. Aunque no se donde haya una jarra donde ponerlas... Belinda: alla hay una... No muy lejos de donde ellos estaban, habia una jarra de vidrio en medio de unas flores. Flash y Belinda se acercaron a recogerla. Sin perder segundos, atraparon unas cuantas libelulas y cerraron la jarra con una tapa de tela. Las libelulas brillaban suavemente en la jarra. Belinda se quedo observando las libelulas con cautela. Entonces miro la luna y recordo que quizas era hora de regresar a casa. Belinda: Podemos volver algun dia? Flash: Bueno... Belinda: Porfaaaa Flash: Esta bien. Cuando sea luna llena, asi podremos plantar las flores de plata. Belinda: Yay! Flash: Y ahora que lo dices, creo que debemos regresar a casa ahora mismo. Belinda: Temia que dijeras eso... (Fin del Flashback) Belinda: Me pregunto donde estara la jarra con libelulas... Mochi maulla. Belinda: Si Mochi, recuerdo habermela llevado a casa. Mochi maulla. Belinda comienza a caminar en el jardin, y decidio cantar, ya que no habia cantado en mucho tiempo y creyo que este era un buen lugar. Sentry You would not believe your eyes (No creeras tus ojos) If ten million fireflies (Si diez millones de luciérnagas) Lit up the world as I fell asleep (Encienden el mundo mientras duermo) 'Cause they'd fill the open air (Porque llenan el aire) And leave tear drops everywhere (Y dejan gotas de lagrimas por todos lados) You'd think me rude (Creeras que soy rudo/a) But I would just stand and stare (Pero yo solo me quedare observando) ................. I'd like to make myself believe (Quiero creer) That planet Earth turns slowly (Que la Tierra gira lentamente It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep (Es difícil decir que prefiero quedarme despierto/a cuando estoy dormido/a) 'Cause everything is never as it seems (Porque nada es lo que parece) ................... 'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs (Porque recibo mil abrazos) From ten thousand lightning bugs (De parte de diez mil insectos brillantes) As they tried to teach me how to dance (Mientras intentan enseñarme a bailar) A foxtrot above my head (Un fox sobre mi cabeza) A sock hop beneath my bed (Un salto debajo de mi cama)* The disco ball is just hanging by a thread (Thread, thread...) (Y la bola de disco esta colgando de un hilo...) ................ I'd like to make myself believe (Quiero creer) That planet Earth turns slowly (Que la Tierra gira lentamente) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep (Es difícil decir que prefiero estar despierto/a cuando estoy dormido/a) 'Cause everything is never as it seems (Porque nada es lo que parece) (When I fall asleep) (Cuando voy a dormir) .................. Leave my door open just a crack (Please take me away from here) mi puerta ajustada (Porfa sacame de aqui) 'Cause I feel like such an insomniac (Please take me away from here) que me siento desvelada (Porfa sacame de aqui) Why do I tire of counting sheep? (Please take me away from here) que me canso de contar ovejas?(Porfa sacame de aqui) When I'm far too tired to fall asleep (Cuando estoy demasiado cansada como para dormir) ........................ To ten million fireflies (Para diez millones de luciérnagas) I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes (Soy rara porque odio el adiós) I got misty eyes as they said farewell (Said farewell) ojos brumosos cuando dijeron adiós (Decian adios) But I'll know where several are (Pero se donde muchas hay) If my dreams get real bizarre (Si mis sueños se vuelven muy extraños) 'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar (Porque salve unos cuantos y los tengo en una jarra) (Jar, jar, jar...) ................... 2x I'd like to make myself believe (Quiero creer) That planet Earth turns slowly (Que la Tierra gira lentamente) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep (Es difícil decir que prefiero estar despierto/a cuando estoy dormido/a) 'Cause everything is never as it seems (When I fall asleep) nada es lo que parece(Cuando voy a dormir) ................... I'd like to make myself believe (Quiero creer) That planet Earth turns slowly (Que la Tierra gira lentamente) It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep (Es difícil decir que prefiero estar despierta cuando estoy dormida) Because my dreams are bursting at the seams (Porque mis sueños parecen estallar...) (*= “Fox” y “El salto” son pasos de baile) Despues de cantar, Belinda creyo que era hora de regresar a casa. Tomo a Mochi con sus manos y comenzo a caminar hacia su casa. Una vez estaba en su habitacion, Belinda se metio en su bolsa de dormir y trato de descansar, pero no podia por algun motivo. Mochi parecia poder dormirse en un minuto, por que era tan dificil para Belinda? Belinda se levanto y se dirigio a el sotano. No sabia que queria hacer en el sotano, y tampoco le importaba. Belinda abrio las puertas hacia el oscuro sotano, con escaleras que le daban un aspecto tenebroso. Como si supiera que no Belinda no estaba, Mochi bajo las escaleras con prisa y se paro al lado de Belinda. Esta se asusto y dio un salto, pero fue un alivio que solo era Mochi. Mochi comenzo a bajar las escaleras sin problema. Belinda se recordo a si misma que Mochi era un gato, y vision nocturna era su habilidad. Belinda bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente, y se asusto cuando piso un escalon de madera y este hizo un ruido. Mochi parecia estar sentado en frente de un mueble, aunque no estaba muy segura. Se acomodo los lentes, con la esperanza de que pudiera ver en la oscuridad con ellos. Belinda camino por el oscuro sotano en busca de un switch para prender la luz, pero termino golpeandose con una mesa. De la nada, la luz se prendio. Belinda: gracias Mochi. Mochi maullo como si quisiera decir "de nada". Belinda volteo a ver la mesa con la que se habia golpeado. Vio que habian lapices, fotos, objetos navideños, papeles de colores y papeles de forrar. Tambien habian cajas pequeñas. Belinda: Creo que ya se que estoy haciendo aqui. Capítulo 4 Cascabel, cascabel, lindo cascabel... Con sus notas alegria va anunciando el, hey! Belinda se desperto de golpe. O con un golpe. Se habia quedado dormida en la mesa del sotano. Melody-que tenia un extraño talento de saber donde Belinda esta- salto en frente de Belinda mientras golpeaba la mesa. Belinda se desperto, y le dio tanta sorpresa que cayo de la silla de donde estaba dormida. Debido a su mala suerte, Belinda murmuro: Belinda: Gran manera de empezar Navidad... Melody: Ya era hora que despertaras! Belinda: Son las 6:00 de la mañana. Melody: Si, pero... es Navidad! Hay que abrir los regalos! Belinda se levanta del suelo. Mochi se estira para quitarse el sueño y camina hacia su dueña. Fue cuando entonces Melody le presto mas atencion a Belinda. Melody: Wow. Beli, tienes cara de haber visto un fantasma. Cuantas horas dormiste anoche? Belinda: Ahh, como unas tres o cuatro... Melody: Beli! Belinda: Que? Melody: Asi es que recibes Navidad? Belinda: He escuchado que la Navidad no solo es de recibir, sino tambien de dar. Belinda voltea a ver debajo de la mesa y saca una caja mediana, forrada con un papel de color morado y un lazo verde. Examina un poco la caja, para asegurarse que estuviera perfecta, y se la ofrece a Melody. Belinda: Tomalo. Melody: Para mi?? Belinda asiente con la cabeza. Melody: Bueno... gracias. Melody abre su regalo con cuidado, para no dañar el papel ni el lazo. Cuando abrio la caja... Melody: Wow... es Merry Cherry! Belinda: Cuando eras pequeña, vi como adorabas esa muñeca. Y cuanto lloraste cuando la perdiste. Resulta que aqui en el sotano habia una parecida, asi que hize que fuera igual a Merry Cherry. Melody: Y quedo igual a la otra! Belinda: Ahora que tienes una idea de que estaba haciendo, me ayudas a llevar estos regalos? Melody: Cuantos son? Belinda: Solo son cinco. Melody: Ohh, y para quienes son? Belinda: Lo dice en las cajas. Hay que irnos. Melody: Espera! Melody busca entre las cajas y se pone unos cuernos de reno y una nariz roja que encontro alli. Saca otro par y se los da a Belinda, y uno mas pequeño para Mochi. Melody: Ahora si estamos listas! Belinda: Creo que necesitaremos nuestras bicicletas. La casa de alguien queda muy lejos. Melody: A las bicicletas, entonces! Belinda y Melody se dirigen al garaje, donde tenian sus bicicletas. Las chicas tomaron sus mochilas y metieron dos regalos cada una en ellas, Belinda agarro los mas pequeños para dejarle espacio a Mochi. Melody: No crees que este frio alla afuera? Belinda rodeo los ojos, tomo un abrigo que habia en un asiento y se lo puso. Melody: Hey! Ese es mi abrigo! Belinda: Finders keepers. Loosers weepers. (Los que lo encuentran, se lo quedan. Y los que pierden, a gemir.) Y asi salieron de la casa a repartir. ............................. Iban por medio camino cuando Melody le pregunto a Belinda: Melody: A quien le daremos el regalo primero? Belinda: 1, 2 o 3? Melody: Tres? Belinda: Entonces no estamos muy lejos. Si escogias 1, tendriamos que regresar. Y si escogias 2.... solo no debias escoger el 2 por ahora. Melody: Entonces... 2! Belinda: Muy tarde. Ya llegamos. Belinda freno su bicicleta en frente de una casa pequeña de color crema. Belinda se acerco a la puerta y toco suavemente. Al ver que nadie respondia, toco un poco mas fuerte. Melody estaba esperando a Belinda en la bicicleta, y al ver que Belinda no lograba llamar la atencion de los que estaban adentro, Melody se rio un poco y dijo: Melody: Usa el timbre, bobita. Belinda: Ah, claro. El timbre... eso iba a hacer. Melody: No pareciera. Belinda toco el timbre. De adentro venian ruidos, como si cosas estuvieran siendo movidas o hubieran caido. La puerta se abrio. De alli salio una peliroja con lentes y piel palida de color violeta. Tenia ojos color esmeralda y observaba a Belinda con cuidado. ???: Beli? Belinda: Hola Nicole, como estas? Nicole: Am... bien, supongo. Belinda abrio su mochila, y Mochi salio de alli. Belinda rapidamente escogio el regalo de Nicole, mientras esta acariciaba a Mochi. Nicole: Lindo gatito. Belinda: Gracias, lo encontre ayer en mi mochila. Nicole: Como se llama? Belinda: Mochi. Nicole: Quieres entrar? Belinda: No es necesario... Nicole: Hay chocolate caliente... Belinda: Retiro lo dicho. Belinda se volteo a ver a Melody, y la llama para entrar. Categoría:Fan-Fics Categoría:Equestria Girls